


The Jack-O-Lantern Mishap

by Morgan_Black



Series: Hallowe'en [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Doctor!Uruha, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Silly Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Black/pseuds/Morgan_Black
Summary: Aoi likes to carve pumpkins for Halloween. But one day when he cuts open his hand, he has no choice but to ask for help as he's unable to drive himself to the hospital.





	The Jack-O-Lantern Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> I wrote this for Aoi_sensei's Fictober Prompts! I went with #28: (Choose which ever member you want) decides to carve pumpkins for Halloween when he cuts open his hand pretty good. Not having a license to drive himself to the hospital he knocks on his hot neighbor’s door to ask for a ride.

It was finally that time of year that Yuu loved best: fall. It wasn’t the beautiful rusty colours of the falling leaves, nor the cool air and the lingering scent of rain. What Yuu was most excited about was carving pumpkins in the wake of Hallowe’en. He counted down the days until the first of October, when he decided to start his carving. He was aware that the pumpkins wouldn’t last until the end of the month, but he was out of practice, so why not start early, right?

 

Starting with the first of the month, Yuu’d stop by the local grocery store and pick up a medium sized pumpkin on his walk home, and he’d smile the whole way home, trying to think of what patterns he should try next. People looked at him strangely on the street as he had a full-on conversation with himself about what utensils to use and if he should try doing it inside or in his backyard.

 

Towards the end of the month, one day when he was in the safety of his own home, he placed the pumpkin on the table as he went to change into comfier clothes and then picked up his carving utensils that he bought especially for his secret October hobby. Because really, he only liked to carve his orange veggie during that month.

 

While he worked, he put on a movie, choosing to go with ‘Nightmare before Christmas’ because… well, did it need explaining why? He glanced around at the other twenty or so pumpkins of various sizes and grinned to himself, proud of his work. Hallowe’en was drawing nearer and he couldn’t be more excited!

 

It was small things like that that brought joy to Yuu’s otherwise bland life: he worked a regular desk job, lived in a quiet suburban neighbourhood and went out rather regularly with his friends for drinks, nothing out of the ordinary. However, what caught his eye was a moving van parked in front of the house next door. He wasn’t aware of new neighbours moving in and he found it odd that someone was doing it around the twentieth rather than the beginning or the end of the month. 

 

He took a break from carving as he felt his hands cramp up from the repeated action and instead watched quietly, hidden behind the curtain, a rather tall man with light brown hair cut in an asymmetrical style. He couldn’t see his face as the man was carrying a box with… were those Hallowe’en decorations? Because they certainly looked like them! Yuu’s face split into a grin at that and knew he had to become the man’s best friend. However, there were more pressing matters at the moment that Yuu had to attend to: his precious pumpkin.

 

A couple of days had passed and Yuu was working on what had become his routine, when he heard a knock on the door. Confused, as he wasn’t expecting guests, he put the carving knife down and wiped his hands on his apron before making his way over to the door, opening it slightly to peek through - who knew who it could be at that time of evening. However, Yuu wasn’t expecting to see his gorgeous neighbour at the door - he only recognized him by his hairstyle, as Yuu hadn’t seen him at all since the day the man moved in.

 

“Oh, hello there! I hope I’m not bothering you. My name’s Takashima, I moved in next door just a few days ago.” The man was very handsome and Yuu tried hard not to  _ stare _ . “Um…” He was brought back to reality and quickly pulled the chain on the door and opened it more, smiling shyly at the man.

 

“Hello, Takashima-san. I’m Shiroyama. Shiroyama Yuu. Welcome to the neighbourhood!” The taller man smiled, glad that he wasn’t turned away, Yuu figured. “Please, come in.” he said as he stepped aside to let the man in.

 

“Ah, thank you. This is for you.” He handed Yuu a box of what looked like to be homemade cookies, which he accepted gratefully with a bow.

 

Yuu then invited him into the living room, away from his messy kitchen, or as he thought of as his  _ atelier _ \- he considered himself an artist in pumpkin carving - and chatted with him for a bit. He felt attracted to his new neighbour because what non-straight guy wouldn’t, with his milky white skin, plump lips and overall handsome features? The man gave off this friendly vibe and Yuu couldn’t help but like him. 

 

It was a short courtesy visit however, but Yuu did find himself wishing he could talk more with his new neighbour… until his mind started wandering into dangerous territory and that’s when he decided to go back to his carving and finish up.

 

Several days later, Yuu ended up thinking about his new neighbour  and felt mildly flustered as his thoughts went astray yet again. Was that some sort of curse put on him by the spirits of Hallowe’en? Or maybe it was a ghost messing with his mind? He shook his head; he didn’t  _ really _ believe in ghosts or the supernatural, so he doubted that. It was more of a way to keep himself entertained than anything. 

 

However, without realizing it, Yuu ended up slashing the back of his hand open as he was holding the pumpkin, but not really paying attention to where he was pointing the knife to. So much for his beautiful work! And it was his best so far…

 

He was quick on his feet and rushed to the bathroom to see if he could at least stop the bleeding, but it just didn’t seem to stop. So with his hand wrapped up in a towel, he grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed out of the house -- until he realized it would take way too long to get to the hospital by bus and he didn’t drive. He’d probably end up bleeding to death before the bus even arrived!

 

He was standing a few meters away from his own home, right in front of his neighbour’s house,  _ the hot one _ . Swallowing dryly out of nervousness, Yuu made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door, shaking slightly due to the shock the cut had given him. He also didn’t really like seeing blood, so he was doing his best to hang in there.

 

He was half expecting there to be no answer and was about to turn away when the door opened and Yuu froze in his spot at the sight: his neighbour was dressed in doctor’s clothing with a pair of sleek glasses on his nose and… was that eyeliner he was wearing? He was gorgeous and terrifying at the same time and Yuu’s heartbeat kicked it up a notch. He was definitely a sight to see.

 

“Um… Did-did I catch you at a bad time?” Yuu stuttered as he felt the intense gaze of the other on him, scrutinizing him. A moment or so later, however, the expression on his neighbour’s face softened into a small smile.

 

“Not at all. What can I do for you, Shiroyama-san?” Takashima asked, leaning against the doorframe, almost looking like a model from some fetish magazine.

 

“Well, I uh… I cut my hand while ca-- while doing something in the kitchen and I don’t own a car, and I was trying to get to the hospital, but it would’ve taken me too long to get there so I was wondering if--” Yuu was cut off when his neighbour took his hand that was bleeding through the towel and looked at the bloody mess without removing the fabric.

 

“Please, come inside. I can check it for you.”

 

“But shouldn’t I go to the hospital? The cut is pretty bad… it won’t stop bleeding.” Yuu said, but still let himself be dragged inside the other’s house. As he walked in and slipped out of his shoes, Yuu looked around and saw various pieces of art on walls and a lot of still unopened boxes on his way upstairs to the main bathroom.

 

“I’m a doctor. I’m sure I can fix it.” Takashima  looked at him with a small smile on his lips. Once they arrived upstairs, he made Yuu sit on the edge of the tub and present his hand, taking the towel away, an action which made Yuu hiss in slight pain. “Sorry about that.” He mumbled as he inspected the wound, at the same time grabbing something to disinfect it with. “You don’t need stitches, which is great news.” He smiled at Yuu and the latter had to look away. How was it that his neighbour was so attractive  _ and _ smart? And what luck he had that he was a doctor!

 

“Ahh… that’s good to hear!” He smiled up at the man after a moment, but his gaze was focused on the wound, which he patched up rather quickly, to Yuu’s surprise. He ended the whole process by wrapping gauze around it to keep it clean and he placed his hand gently on top of the bandage, smiling softly.

 

“There, all good.” He let go of Yuu’s hand and started putting his first aid kit away. “Try not to get it wet for the next few days. You should come back so I can change the bandage for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuu spoke softly, holding his bandaged hand with his other and looked up at his neighbour. “Now I can look like a mummy, just in time for Hallowe’en.” He chuckled and saw the other give him an amused look.

 

“You like Hallowe’en, Shiroyama-san?” The doctor signalled him to follow him out of the bathroom and Yuu followed.

 

“I do! I’ve always been fascinated with stuff like that, ever since it became a thing here in Japan.” The answer he received was just a soft laugh.

 

“Well, I have some pumpkin pie my sister made. Would you like to join me for a slice? If… you’re not too busy, of course.”

 

Yuu thought about the mess he’d left behind and shuddered lightly. Did he really have to go deal with the blood too? He felt pathetic that he liked gore and scary stuff so much, yet whenever he saw real blood, he felt nervous. “Um… sure.” He smiled lightly at the other. “I didn’t know you were a doctor, Takashima-san. Or should I call you ‘sensei’?” He chuckled and the doctor shook his head amused.

 

“You can also call me Kouyou. Actually, I’d prefer it if you called me that.” He said as he went about to take some of the aforementioned pie and also put the kettle on for some tea. 

 

“Kouyou-san… It’s a nice name. You can call me Yuu, then.” He stepped into the kitchen and stood close to the door, unsure of what to do with himself. “Oh, uh… thank you again for what you did. I was really freaking out earlier. I… don’t really like seeing blood. It makes me nervous.”

 

“Oh I see. Well then, I’ll fix you up anytime you need it.” He flashed Yuu a bright smile and the latter couldn’t help himself from grinning back. “I'm curious about something, though.” he looked back at Yuu and signalled him to sit down at the table. “I keep seeing you come home with a pumpkin every day and it made me curious. Do you love it that much? What do you do with it?” he chuckled and brought over some pie and went back for the tea cups. 

 

“Oh, that! This'll sound stupid, but every year I do this thing in October where I buy one every day and carve it. I'm getting better at it!” Yuu smiled widely, although a bit embarrassed. He knew it was a weird hobby to have, but no one really knew, with the exception of his friends and the lady at the grocery store. “It started out as a challenge a few years ago, but then I realized I enjoyed doing it, so now it’s some sort of tradition.” Yuu chuckled and accepted the pie and tea with a soft ‘thank you’.

 

“It’s good to know I have interesting and good-looking neighbours.” Yuu raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise at the other’s words. But the only reaction he received in return was a playful and unconvincingly innocent smile. It made Yuu chuckle Was the man flirting with him?

 

“I could say the same thing about you. Who knew I’d be lucky enough to have a doctor as my neighbour! Although you look more like a model than a doctor to me.” He smirked and sipped his tea, watching the other lean back in his seat with this unreadable expression… before he smirked.

 

“May I be direct with you, Yuu-san?” Kouyou tilted his head and looked at the other.

 

“Sure, go ahead.”

 

“Are you interested in men at all? Because if you are, I want you to know that I find you very attractive.”

 

Yuu was taken by surprise and almost choked on his tea as he drank some more of it. “I--” His face turned beet red, not used to other people being so direct, especially about a subject like that. “I, uh…” He bit his lower lip as he placed his teacup down, still staring at the man sitting across from him. But then he chuckled. “Stop playing with me, Kouyou-san!” he shook his head amused, still looking at him.

 

“But I’m not. I’m serious.” His eyes twinkled and Yuu suddenly became very self-aware. Was Kouyou really hitting on him?? Yuu found himself feeling mildly nervous. It had been a very long time since he had the interest of a man, as he usually found it easier to woo the ladies. “Ever since that day I came over, I thought you were very handsome. This is probably weird, since we’ve only known each other for a few days, but it’s the truth.” Kouyou shrugged lightly, a soft smile gracing his lips. “And I needed to know if you’re straight or not, because  _ damn _ .”

  
“I-I… I don’t know what to say, Kouyou-san. I mean… it’s not everyday that I’m in the presence of someone like you, someone who’s handsome and kind and  _ a doctor _ , who’s very good at--” His rant was cut short by a pair of soft, plush lips on his, an action that took him by surprise. And yet, he didn’t pull away because the dream he had the other night, albeit slightly different, was actually happening, where Kouyou and him were the main protagonists of some shoujo drama. He didn’t want to admit it to himself at first, but Yuu  _ did  _ want to kiss those plump lips ever since he laid eyes on his gorgeous neighbour. He broke the kiss and licked his lips, his gaze on Kouyou’s mouth. “Well, shit.” He chuckled quietly and looked up at the other, who was smirking down at him. 

 

“You’re so easily flustered. It’s actually adorable.” Grinning still, Kouyou leaned in to kiss him again, but this time Yuu responded to it, kissing back. He gripped the other’s shirt and pulled him slightly closer before lifting himself slightly to make it easier for Kouyou.

 

“Don’t tease me.” He mumbled and pulled away again before things escalated further. As much as he wanted and craved more from the taller man, Yuu didn’t allow himself to go further than that. At least not that night... maybe?

 

“But you’re fun to tease.” Kouyou sat back down with a smirk and Yuu rolled his eyes. “And you’re also fun to kiss.”

 

“Oh god, stop.” He chuckled softly as he sat back down as well, sipping his lukewarm tea to hide his embarrassment. "You're terrible."

 

Never had Yuu thought a situation like that would happen to him, where the person he had a crush on was interested in him  _ and _ took the first step. Needless to say, he wasn’t complaining; he smiled to himself at the thought and wondered if whatever it was that was going on between them would blossom into something more, something beautiful, something the romantic inside him wished would happen.

 

That Hallowe’en was surely going to be an  _ interesting _ one.

  
  
  


THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this! I had fun writing it in the spare time I had. (I'm sorry if it's terrible. I tried xD)  
> And Happy Hallowe'en month to you! \o/


End file.
